


Złote Dni

by Starkholm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Po odejściu Fredbeara, Springa zaczyna pochłaniać szaleństwo, więc pisze list do zmarłego kochanka.





	Złote Dni

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Springtrap i Fredbear to w tej wersji humanoidalne roboty. Brak seksu.

Springtrap

Doskonale pamiętam tamte dni.  
Czas, gdy uśmiech i radość nieustannie gościły na mojej twarzy. Dziś pozostał po nich jedynie sztuczny cień, który wciąż wymuszam, nie chcąc okazać słabości.  
Pamiętasz?  
Dni, gdy wspólnie lśniliśmy na scenie przed zachwyconym tłumem? I noce spędzane w swoich objęciach?  
Wciąż czujesz?  
Tą nieziemską przyjemność, która towarzyszyła nam obojgu przy każdym zbliżeniu? Już zapomniałem, jak ciepły był twój dotyk i jak pachniało twoje ciało. Zapomniałem głosu, który szeptał moje imię i zapomniałem czułości, z jaką obejmowały mnie twoje ramiona.  
Zapomniałeś…  
Jak szczęśliwi byliśmy razem. Ile radości wnosiła w moje życie sama twoja obecność.  
Już nie czujesz…  
Ciepła, ani mojego dotyku. Nie czujesz nic, trwając w tej pustce z której nigdy się nie obudzisz.  
Było tak cudownie. Było idealnie.  
Nawet gdy zmuszeni byliśmy odejść w cień i ustąpić miejsca nowym gwiazdom, nasze złote wspomnienia wciąż były w nas. Nieważny był tamten wypadek, nie ważne było tamto dziecko. Nic się wtedy nie liczyło.  
Aż odszedłeś…  
W momencie, w którym cię zabrakło, coś we mnie umarło. Jedyne dobro w moim zepsutym sercu, jakie udało ci się wydobyć, zostało zniszczone w chwili, gdy ujrzałem twoje nieruchome ciało, skąpane w dziecięcej krwi.  
Umarłem wraz z tobą, mój kochany. Ale nie odszedłem. Zostałem, by znaleźć tego, kto ci to zrobił. Znaleźć i sprawić, by poczuł twój ból.  
Mijały lata… a ja – samotny i zapomniany – powoli zacząłem się rozpadać. Moje ciało nie było już w stanie co noc wysilać się do ruchu i szukać mordercy, który mi ciebie odebrał.  
W końcu dawna chwała zniknęła z ludzkich umysłów. Odrzucili mnie. Nie przejęli się tym, że nie mogłem się poruszyć, że cierpiałem katusze próbując wstać, że tak strasznie chciałem cię znów zobaczyć.  
Przypomnieć sobie twój głos. Ponownie go usłyszeć…  
Każdy dzień wydawał się wiecznością, każda sekunda samotności wbijała igły w mój umysł, pozbawiając mnie zmysłów.  
Tak długo byłem tu sam…  
Nie mam pojęcia, ile minęło czasu, nim pojawił się w tym małym, nieużywanym od dawna pomieszczeniu.  
Od razu go rozpoznałem. Fioletowy mundur i niepokojący uśmieszek. Był tym, który popełnił ten straszny czyn.  
Dałbym wszystko, by moje ciało mogło się w tamtej chwili poruszyć. Wszystko, by móc zemścić się za to, co uczynił.  
Widziałem, że nęka go szaleństwo. Że duchy przeszłości nie dają mu spać, a sumienie odbiera resztki świadomości.  
Wtedy właśnie zaczął ich wołać. Po kolei przychodzili, a on rozczłonkowywał animatroniczne ciała bez najmniejszego trudu. Robił im dokładnie to, co dawniej zrobił z tobą.  
Wściekłość we mnie wrzała, ale wciąż jedyne co mogłem, to przyglądać się całemu zajściu.  
Dzieci, które pozbawił życia twoimi rękami, nie pozostały głuche na mój gniew i pomogły mi wprowadzić go w pułapkę.  
Dawny ja umarł, gdy sprężyny i mechanizmy zmiażdżyły jego kości.  
Stałem się Springtrapem. Pułapką idealną, która uwięziła nie tylko ciało, ale i ducha tego mężczyzny.  
Został przy mnie, podobnie jak jego krew i gnijące szczątki.  
Trwaliśmy tak przez całe trzydzieści lat, obaj bliscy szaleństwa. Jego dusza nie chciała mnie odstąpić. Był uwięziony. Zupełnie jak ja.  
Aż pewnego dnia zastały, owinięty wnętrznościami endoszkielet, poruszył się.  
Powoli wstałem i w końcu, po tylu dekadach, mogłem kolejny raz zwiedzić lokal. Odświeżyć w pamięci jego wygląd, dotknąć ściany, przy której znalazłem twoje ciało.  
Ale… coś się zmieniło. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się znalazłem.  
Błąkałem się po wąskich korytarzach, próbowałem znaleźć kogokolwiek. Niestety, ale jedynym moim towarzyszem był on. Zamiast odbicia swojego kostiumu, widziałem w ekranach nieczynnych automatów do gier twarz mordercy, którego zabiłem… i którym się stałem.  
Usłyszałem głos. Niewinne „Cześć?”. Nie miałem zamiaru na niego reagować, jednak Purple Guy na siłę zmuszał mnie do znalezienia źródła dźwięku. W jego spaczonym umyśle mogłem rozszyfrować tylko pojedyncze słowo: „syn”.  
Taka zabawa trwała całymi nocami. Ja szukałem ciebie, a on swojego dziecka. Obaj nie mogliśmy dotrzeć do celu.  
Miałem dość. Pragnąłem cię odszukać. Musiałeś gdzieś tutaj być. Nawet, jeśli byłeś martwy, chciałem ujrzeć twoje ciało. Przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądałeś.  
Jak mogłem?  
Jak mogłem chcieć stanąć przed tobą w towarzystwie osoby, która odebrała ci życie? To by było niewybaczalne. Chciałem dotknąć cię swoją dłonią. Nie NASZĄ.  
Nadzieja powoli we mnie umierała, tak jak istnienie.  
Dosyć. Jeżeli miałem odejść, to on razem ze mną.

Odetchnął głęboko, przestając czytać. To ostatnie słowa, jakie napisał do Fredbeara. Ostatnie słowa, jakie napisał w życiu. Puścił trzymaną kartkę, a ta, wirując w podmuchach gorącego powietrza, wpadła prosto w ogień i spłonęła.  
Zerknął w bok. Purpurowy duch stał między płomieniami i wpatrywał się w niego pustym, pozbawionym nadziei spojrzeniem.  
– Nie rób tego. On też mi kogoś odebrał, wiesz? Mojego małego synka. Nie chciałem, żeby to wszystko tak się potoczyło. – Pokręcił głową i wyciągając ręce w kierunku animatronika, powoli zaczął się do niego zbliżać. – Zrozum…  
– Nie zrozumiem – przerwał mu. Dym i temperatura powoli zaczynały uszkadzać jego system. Osunął się po ścianie i usiadł na podłodze. – To powinno się skończyć trzydzieści lat temu – mruknął Springtrap, opierając splecione dłonie na brzuchu.  
– Być może. A być może nigdy nie powinno się zacząć. – Vincent ukucnął przy nim.  
– To nie… – zaczął, ale urwał, widząc, że mężczyzny już nie ma obok niego. Poczuł dziwną pustkę.  
Był sam.  
Morderca odszedł. To chyba znaczyło, że i jego czas zbliżał się ku końcowi.  
Zamknął oczy. Siły go opuszczały, a zdewastowane, zmęczone egzystencją, robotyczne ciało, powoli zamierało w bezruchu.  
Jedyne czego chciał przez te wszystkie lata, to jeszcze jeden raz zobaczyć swojego ukochanego. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wielkiego żalu, jak w tamtym momencie.  
Powoli uchylił powieki. Obraz był mocno zamazany, przerywany usterkami i błędami niszczejącego systemu. Mimo to wyraźnie dostrzegał złotą postać przed sobą.  
– Fredbear…? – Zamrugał nie dowierzając temu co widzi. Oczy zjawy przesłaniał cień; duch posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. Spring, jakby na próbę, chcąc sprawdzić, czy na sam koniec jego szaleństwo nie zawładnęło jego zmysłami, wyciągnął dłoń mając zamiar pogładzić kochanka po policzku. Palce przeszły przez skórę, jakby wcale go tam nie było. Nie miał pewności czy to urojenie, czy on naprawdę do niego przyszedł. Opuścił rękę. – Ja umieram…? – szepnął jakby sam do siebie. Fredbear przed nim posmutniał i niezauważalnie przytaknął.  
Po chwili milczenia wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Springtrapa. Zniszczony robot nie był pewny, czy przyjąć pomoc. Był tak zmęczony i przesycony niewyobrażalnym bólem, że dokładanie sobie tortur dla zwykłej halucynacji nie było zbyt kuszące.  
A jednak znów uniósł rękę i spróbował złapać dłoń kochanka.  
Udało się.  
Robotyczne ramię opadło bezwładnie na podłogę, gdy nienaruszona, złota dusza powoli opuściła zniszczone ciało i wstała.  
Powłoka, która przez tyle lat więziła blondyna w bólu i koszmarach przeszłości, zajęła się ogniem, a on sam stał teraz i namiętnie całował swojego partnera, którego odebrano mu wiele lat temu.  
– Tak długo na ciebie czekałem… – szepnął Fredbear gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli.  
Zostawili płonący budynek, zostawili złe wspomnienia i odeszli.  
To był koniec bólu, w którym obaj trwali.

Gdy płomienie zaczęły gasnąć, wśród popiołów ukazał się fragment nadpalonej kartki.  
„Dosyć. Jeżeli miałem odejść, to on razem ze mną.  
Mam nadzieję, że przebaczysz mi to wszystko, co zrobiłem.  
Przebaczysz i zabierzesz mnie stąd, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Nie chcę dłużej w tym tkwić, Fredbear. Dlatego proszę cię… wróć w końcu. I spraw, bym znów mógł żyć.  
Na zawsze twój,  
Springtrap”

 

Fredbear

Jak to się mogło stać?  
Jak coś mogło przerwać to szczęście, które nie miało prawa zniknąć?  
To było wręcz niepojęte…  
Przez całą noc jęczałeś moje imię, drżąc z przyjemności; obejmowałem twoje drobne, kruche ciało i starałem się dać mu jak najwięcej swojej miłości, wypełnić cię nią całego. Było ci dobrze, byłeś szczęśliwy i tylko do mnie naprawdę się uśmiechałeś.  
Dlatego nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć, jak to wszystko mogło się skończyć w zaledwie jedną noc.  
Wiem, że zrobiłem coś naprawdę okropnego. Ten wypadek wciąż nawiedzał mnie w koszmarach… ale ty rozumiałeś, że nie chciałem. Rozumiałeś i robiłeś wszystko, by zajmować moje myśli i nie dopuścić bym się smucił. Byłeś dla mnie zbyt dobry.  
A ja zbyt naiwny.  
Pamiętam jedynie fioletowy mundur strażnika. Potem obudziłem się całkiem sam. Nie było cię przy mnie. Nie było nikogo, z wyjątkiem martwych ciał.  
Gdy w końcu mnie znalazłeś, wyglądałeś na naprawdę przerażonego. Widziałem łzy w twoich oczach, chciałem je otrzeć, objąć cię i pocałować, obiecać, że jak zawsze wszystko będzie dobrze. To co widzisz… to zrobiły moje ręce. Nie ja.  
Wstałem i zbliżyłem się, ale ty nie zareagowałeś. Nim do ciebie dotarłem, obróciłeś się i odszedłeś. Chciałem cię zatrzymać, ale nie byłem w stanie cię dotknąć. Dopiero po chwili do mnie dotarło, co się stało.  
Obróciłem się spoglądając na swoje martwe ciało.  
Już nigdy...  
Nie byłem w stanie cię złapać. Nie byłem w stanie cię objąć. Nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo cię kocham.  
A ty cierpiałeś.  
Cierpiałeś przez tak długi czas, samotność i ból niszczyły twój umysł. Świat o nas zapomniał. O naszych złotych dniach.  
Mnie wyrzucono, a ciebie zamknięto. Zepsutego i niezdolnego do ruchu.  
Nie martw się.


End file.
